Staying Home Sick
by Tenshuki
Summary: Bella is sick, and Edward sends our favorite pixie to take care of her. She'll take care of her alright...


**Me: So.... i read this story the yesterday with horrible fucking grammar and it just... fail**

**Bella: So Shu has decided to write something better to hopefully make up for that!**

**Me: I didn't write that... monstrosity, but i hate retarded grammar!**

**Alice: -**pinches my cheek**- My cute little grammar freak**

**Me: Mou....**

**Bella: Well... this sure it different from Anime**

**Me: But It has Alice ;)  
**

* * *

I coughed again for maybe the thousandth time that morning. I, Bella, was sick. My dad made me stay home from school and pretty much put the house on lockdown so that I wouldn't sneak out to see Edward. Why would I do that anyway? Oh, if only my horribly dense father knew...

I sighed and sat up, pulling my huge quilted blanket over my shoulders and wrapping it around me. Why was it so damn cold in this house?! Oh yea, I'm sick... I sighed happily at the new found heat and stood up, determined to make myself some food. I opened my bedroom door and stepped outside, taking in a deep breath.

It.... Smelt like eggs and breakfast stuff. "Hello?" I called out.

"Bella, down here!" an angelic voice called back. My heart started racing in my chest as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There stood Alice in all her pride and glory. Well, as much pride as you can have in a bright pink apron. She was standing over the stove, flipping pancakes in the air with one hand while pouring a cup of orange juice in the other. "Bella, take a seat. Everything's almost done." she said, spinning around and holding the glass in front of me.

I quickly took it and watched her turn again and stack at least six pancakes on a plate, than start frying bacon in the same pan. "A-Alice... what are you...?"

"Edward said to. Well actually," she stopped to flipping the sizzling bacon, "he said that you weren't answering his calls or his texts and he was scared for you, so he sent me to check up on you. I caught Charlie on his way out and he said you were sick, so I figured I'd stay behind and help as best I could."

Oh I forgot that my phone had died... "Um, yea... thanks." I said awkwardly, taking a seat at the table and looking out the window to pass time. But I quickly changed my mind and watched Alice. She was working at a human speed, which was nice. She moved so smoothly too... I felt my eyes drifting from her spiky hair, to her low shoulders, her long sexy back and last he-

"Bella?"

I blinked and saw a huge feast in front of me. Four different plates. One with scrambled eggs and hash browns. Another with a dozen pancakes stacked with butter and maple syrup. A third with bacon and sausage. The the last one had a few pieces of toast with jam. Plus she added a cup of coffee already done with cream and sugar. "Alice, I think you've mistaken me for my dad. I can't eat this much."

Alice took off the apron (she was wearing tight black pants, heels, and a white ruffled shirt) and sat down across from me, wearing her famous Alice Pout. "Can you at least try, Bella? I worked really hard on it, too." she said in almost a whimper.

I groaned for two reasons. One, it was annoying for her to control me like this. Two, I just _loved _when she talked to me like that. I rolled my eyes at her and took my fork and dug in. I saw her immediately grin, but she suddenly frowned, got up and went upstairs. I finished as fast as I could and raced up the stairs, trying not to over heat.

An hour ago, I'm freezing. Now, I'm about to pass out! I hate being sick!

I rushed into my small room and smiled. Alice was laying on my bed with her arms behind her head and her legs straight out. I smiled slightly and dropped my blanket, breathing heavily. "Someone looks comfortable."

"Someone sounds, looks, and smells a little too hot." she commented, breathing in through her mouth. I blushed even though I was already red. I probably smelt like sick sweaty human, and at this pint I was glad she couldn't read my mind. She giggled and sat up against my head board, smiling at me. "Come on, I'll cool you down."

I hesitated, but I would never miss out on a chance to snuggle up to Alice. I crawled over my small bed and laid next to her. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me closer, bringing my head on her shoulder and most of me on top of her.

I instantly felt her coolness settle over me and scooted even closer. Alice started to pet my hair and kissed my forehead. My eyes felt heavy when I looked up at her. She was smiling down at me when my eyes fell closed and my mind shut down.

--

I woke up slowly, which was weird. Usually I woke up, and that was it; I stayed awake. But this time I drifted in and out of sleep a few times before I finally decided that I should get up before something went wrong. The first thing I notice is that Alice is gone. After that nothing really mattered. I jumped out of bed, but before I could go anywhere I hunched over and coughed violently. It lasted a while, but I knew Alice was more important right now, so I ran out of room. I checked the whole house, just hoping to see the pixie like girl.

Every room and every closet was checked. The youngest Cullen wasn't there. I sat down on the love seat and finally broke. I put my head in my hands and slumped down, sighing loudly. _'So she left. I can take it. Edward randomly leaves all the time.... but all those times I always kind of wanted him gone... this time I want Alice here forever.'_ I thought.

The door burst open so fast and hard, at first I thought Emmet showed up. But Alice was standing there, looking frantic. "Bella! I'm so sorry." she started. She was sparkling in the afternoon light, but she stepped inside and put a white bag on the floor. I stood up quickly, hoping to talk but never got the chance.

She ran over to me and cupped my face, looking directly into my eyes before searching my whole body. "Bella, are you okay?! I had a vision of you waking up and coughing so hard. So I went to the store to get you some cough medicine but I had a vision of you freaking out and fainting in the yard and hitting a ro-"

"Alice!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. She stopped and blinked before smiling at me, putting her arms down at her sides. I grinned back at her, but kept a hold of her shoulders. "I'm fine. I didn't faint or hit a rock, I just... missed you." I admitted softly.

Alice smiled again and moved up, kissing both my cheeks. "Hmmm... your fever's gone down a bit."

"That's what I get for sleeping with my own personal ice pack." I grinned.

Alice laughed and I swear it was like music to my ears. She stopped and smiled at me, her eyes sparkling and everything.

Edward... forgive me.

My hold on her shoulders tightened, and I brought my face closer and my lips onto hers.

Alice froze, completely. She didn't move an inch and her face was frozen in shock. Completely discouraged, I pulled away with a slight whimper. Alice melted, her face kind of dropped when I watched her finally move so I let her go and moved back.

She had different plans. She cupped my face again and kissed me.

I've waited for this moment since our first hug in the Cullen kitchen.

My mind shut down, and I just started to _feel_. I felt her cool lips against mine and kissed back with as much passion as I could. I felt her arms move away from my face and wrap around my neck, so I wrapped mine around her waist. It suddenly got so hot for me, but it got so much better when Alice moved closer.

Her tongue invaded my mouth, and oh lord even that was cold! I moaned a little loudly and felt Alice pull back. She started laughing! I blushed again and backed away a bit, "Hey, it's not that funny. Alice, stop laughing!"

She did stop, and looked at me like I had pointed out something obvious. "I wasn't laughing at your little _noise_, I was laughing because... well how the hell did this happen?! I mean I knew that I had feelings for you and everything but I didn't know you returned that little crush."

Well, good to know she had a little crush. Too bad I was already head of heels in love with her. "Times like this you wish you could have Edward's mind reading, huh?"

She giggled and moved closer to me, pecking my lips. "Yea, but I wouldn't be able to read you anyway, remember?" she teased, and I knew she was right. But who cared?! I could kiss her whenever I want now. Sorta. Suddenly Alice froze and her eyes clouded over. I waited till she returned, but she looked terrified. "Bella! Edward."

Oh Edward... how was I gonna tell him I kissed his sister? And am in love with her? Alice shook me from my thoughts (literally) and looked at me like she was frustrated, "No Bella. It's not happy think of my boyfriend time! Its school's out and he's coming right now time!"

Yea, that did it! "Alice! What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't.... ugh this would be easier if I knew where he was. I just saw him leaving the school, so how long it'll take him I don't know. I'll cloud my thoughts, think random things. You just... don't be too awkward okay?" she asked, looking at me pleadingly.

I nodded and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her once more. She sighed happily and moved closer to me. But she broke the kiss and jumped half way across the room, with good reason.

"Bella!" the door burst open, Edward standing there. I looked for Alice, but she was completely gone. Edward came towards me and held me in a freezing cold hug. Usually they were loving, but I had Alice for that now. "Alice! Come out now."

Alice appeared out of the kitchen, smiling brightly at both of us. "Oh Hello Edward, what a nice surprise."

He smirked and pulled me closer, staring at her. "You saw me coming, I know it."

"True. Edward I think you should leave now. Right now." Alice growled. A rumble erupted in her chest, and so did one in Edward's. "It's not safe!"

"I haven't seen her all day!" Edward barked, shoving me behind him. When I went past him, I saw them. His eyes. They weren't the usual golden color but instead they were black. The darkest I had ever seen them. Edward stepped forward and crouched a bit, growling loudly. "You are not her protecter, I am!"

"How can you protect something that's dead?" Alice asked, glaring at him. Edward froze, then was gone in a flash. Alice rushed over to me and pulled me into tight hug. "He's gone hunting. He will probably be gone until friday and I can stay here until then, are you okay with that?"

"Yes." I managed to get out before her lips claimed mine again. Today was monday... Yes, It was okay with me.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Alice: You're so weird Shu...**

**Me: Yea... it's so much fun!**

**Bella: I kind of like it!**

**Me: WHOOP! I might add another thingy on it later... but my moms snooping around lately! It's no fun!**

**Alice: Don't you just hate parents? **

**Bella: ....But yours are dead**

**Alice: -**glares at her**-**

**Me: .......**

**Bella: I'm going to back away verry slowly right now...  
**


End file.
